International Music Festival 26
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Traffic Lights" |pre = 25 |nex = 27 }} International Music Festival 26, often referred to as IMF #26, is the up-coming 26th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in the United States after the victory of Ivy Levan with her song "Biscuit". Venue New York – often called New York City or the City of New York to distinguish it from the State of New York, of which it is a part – is the most populous city in the United States and the center of the New York metropolitan area, the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States and one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. A global power city, New York exerts a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. Home to the headquarters of the United Nations,New York is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural and financial capital of the world. Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a county of New York State. The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, the Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898. With a census-estimated 2014 population of 8,491,079 distributed over a land area of just 305 square miles (790 km2), New York is the most densely populated major city in the United States.As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. By 2014 census estimates, the New York City metropolitan region remains by a significant margin the most populous in the United States, as defined by both the Metropolitan Statistical Area (20.1 million residents) and the Combined Statistical Area (23.6 million residents).In 2013, the MSA produced a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of nearly US$1.39 trillion, while in 2012, the CSA generated a GMP of over US$1.55 trillion, both ranking first nationally by a wide margin and behind the GDP of only twelve nations and eleven nations, respectively. New York City traces its roots to its 1624 founding as a trading post by colonists of the Dutch Republic and was named New Amsterdam in 1626. The city and its surroundings came under English control in 1664. New York served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. It has been the country's largest city since 1790. The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to America by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries and is a globally recognized symbol of the United States and its democracy. Many districts and landmarks in New York City have become well known, and the city received a record 56 million tourists in 2014. Several sources have ranked New York the most photographed city in the world. Times Square, iconified as "The Crossroads of the World", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway Theater District, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections, and a major center of the world's entertainment industry. The names of many of the city's bridges, skyscrapers, and parks are known around the world. Anchored by Wall Street in the Financial District of Lower Manhattan, New York City has been called both the most economically powerful city and the leading financial center of the world, and the city is home to the world's two largest stock exchanges by total market capitalization, the New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ. Manhattan's real estate market is among the most expensive in the world. Manhattan's Chinatown incorporates the highest concentration of Chinese people in the Western Hemisphere, with multiple signature Chinatowns developing across the city.Providing continuous 24/7 service, the New York City Subway is one of the most extensive metro systems worldwide, with 468 stations in operation. New York City's higher education network comprises over 120 colleges and universities, including Columbia University, New York University, and Rockefeller University, which have been ranked among the top 35 in the world. Location Madison Square Garden, sometimes called MSG or The Garden, is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan in the U.S. state of New York. Located in Midtown Manhattan between Seventh and Eighth Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. It is the fourth venue to bear the "MSG" name, the first two (1879 and 1890) of which were located on Madison Square, on East 26th Street and Madison Avenue, with the third Madison Square Garden further uptown at Eighth Avenue and 50th Street. The Garden is used for professional basketball and ice hockey, as well as boxing, concerts, ice shows, circuses, and other forms of sports and entertainment. It is close to other midtown Manhattan landmarks, including the Empire State Building, Koreatown, and Macy's at Herald Square. It is home to the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League, the New York Knicks of the National Basketball Association, and residency to singer-songwriter, Billy Joel. Opening on February 11, 1968, it is the oldest and most active major sporting facility in the New York metropolitan area. It is the oldest arena in the National Hockey League and the second-oldest arena in the National Basketball Association. MSG is the third-busiest music arena in the world in terms of ticket sales, behind the Manchester Arena and The O2 Arena, both in England.At a total construction cost of approximately $1.1 billion, MSG has been ranked as one of the ten most expensive stadium venues ever built.It is part of the Pennsylvania Plaza office and retail complex. Several other operating entities related to the Garden share its name. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 17,2015 at the Madison Square Garden. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6 countries, were split into seven pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 22 countries each were allocated to compete in first semifinal, and 22 in second semifinal. The pots are as follows: The big six countries will vote as follow: , and in the first and , and in the second semi-final. 'Running Order' Participants 'Returning artists' Twenty-six former participants returned in the contest. Former winner of the International Music Festival edition, Artist x returned again for country y. Results Semifinal 1 France, Greece and Moldova will vote in this semi-final. Semifinal 2 Czech Republic, Ireland and Sweden will vote in this semi-final. Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokepersons # Olivia Furtună # Ann Sophie # Aminata # Zhanar Dugalova # Andri Xhahu # David Carreira # Ryan Reynolds # Dino Merlin # Celeste Buckingham # Alexandra Joner # Amel Bent # Filippa Bark # Rui Andrade # Melanie René # Louis # Marta Jandová # Ilse DeLange Katy Perry Gianluca Ginoble Paula Seling Greta Salomé Selena Gomez Despina Vandi Elina Born Megan Lee Jorge Gonzales Dami Im Tamar Kaprelian Zlata Ognevich Jeannie Hsieh Alan Ellie Goulding Nicky Byrne Lorde Krista Siegfrids Michele Perniola Severina Kate Ryan Andreas Gabalier Sogdiana Hadise Kati Wolf Vaidas & Monika Farid Mammadov Anne Gadegard Maraaya Sergey Lazarev Cleo Nina Sublatti Category:IMF 26